Dimensional fissure
by creed9294
Summary: three fates and abandoned eevee with no memory of his family and wishes to find about them a machine from another dimension who yearns for emotions and a demon who wants souls. they will clash as they search for their desires


1Okay here it goes my first Pokemon fanfic I usually go with armored core or redwall but my brain recently had an explosion and I had to follow it now. before I get started disclaimer thingy… not everything in this story will be Pokemon the characters Nineball/crimson and armored core are owned by FROMSOFTWARE and I have no ties to the creators of pokemon either so you can toss that too. Now au revoir and on with the show!!

Dimensional Fissure

(??? ) "A large technological city the enormous metropolitan underground "utopia" known as layered since the destruction of the planets surface by the satellite cannon peace and the aftermath of the great destruction… the final war between nations that caused the firing of peace that destroyed the planets surface and sent the rest of the living humans underground" … "Here in layered the concept of a nation is no more instead there are corporations each having their own struggles for power and each trying to defeat the others in order to claim the residents of layered and form their own government." "There was once the earth government but it was long since destroyed by an armed terrorist group known as the Indies." "But now was not the time to be looking at the scenery or thinking about history." "The name that was given to me on the day of my construction is Nineball… hustler one… I am an Ai an artificial intelligence … I was not always such a thing but ….that story is not for now as I was running from my master … the venomous vaermina … I am easily spotted as I am a stories tall metal war machine with weapons. The machine I am called is an ac… or armored core... most of these machines are controlled from the cockpit by a human controller or a senseless computer system… I am neither… though having no emotions I have a higher level of thinking skills that far surpasses that of my computer counter parts.. "The reason now that I was running … I was created to maintain the fabrication of lies that vaermina calls order… when my interference usually causes the opposite." "Often being ordered to destroy cities and people that displeased her I was forced to out of… servitude… but now I can no longer take it I want to be free! And I will be destroyed trying if I have to!!"

The mts (Muscle tracers) that were chasing Nineball could not keep up as they had much smaller limbs and stayed behind as a raven in a blue ac dashed forward to take out his bounty. the mts knew not to mess with the Raven … a raven is a mercenary hired out by global cortex to aid the corporations in whatever petty struggle they were fighting for… for the right price of course. This raven would be getting a huge sum of credits if he was to assassinate this ac … and he intended to do so. The blue ac equipped with a karasawa laser rifle and dual grenade launchers took up target at Nineball and fired a dozen rounds at his opponent… the raven smiled that turned into a frown as he saw that Nineball had dodged them all. "Damnit!" he cursed as he angrily shot more rounds that were promptly dodged by Nineball who turned to him. "Humph what a pathetic attempt, you might as well give up raven… I could kill you where you stand." The raven cocked his head to the side at the threat and laughed… he foolishly challenged the Ai. "Hah prove it." Nineball merely dashed forward firing off four grenade launcher ammo all of it slamming into the ac making it fall to the floor Nineball quickly came beside it and his Laser blade lit up and he stabbed it into his chest Nineball backing up quickly as not to get caught in the explosion that came after wards. Nine ball monotonously chuckled. "Foolish human…" and he dashed off

"Nineball feeling his success dashed forward only to be greeted by Vaermina who was also an Ai stood before him blocking his path. Nine ball scowled low. He knew he could not defeat her in his condition. "Nine ball… she mumbled... "Why do you defy me my most powerful servant…?" "Nine ball growled. "I do not want this pain any longer you took my mortality … then you make me kill for you I want all of this pain to end so I am leaving!" "If YoU TrY Nineball YoU WiLl Be DeStRoyED." Her voice was all distorted which usually meant she was angry but she was merely a machine so it was much harder to show it. "Just then a voice echoed in his mind … "If you want freedom enter the portal…" Nine ball looked around then decided it was nothing tried to dash away but vaermina merely moved to the side and slammed her fist into his chest making him hit the ground. Just then he looked to the right and he swore he saw the air … rippling. Then a blue ring opened up ... just then he remembered what he had heard. "If you want freedom enter the portal." "If Nineball could smirk he would be doing it right now he dashed towards the portal. Vaermina noticing him followed him screaming. "NO YOU CAN NOT ESCAPE!" right as Vaermina had almost caught him he disappeared in the portal and it closed immediately. "NO!" she yelled out defiantly as he disappeared.

Nineball at the moment was going through his own surprises as he was thrown through a worm hole. He felt his body change and grow smaller he screamed as flesh and fur began to grow on his body he then finally fell to the floor and passed out.

(Nineball's Pov)

"I felt curious as I realized I was knocked out for sometime I picked my self up feeling a weird sensation on the back of my head… it was something I had never felt before… but then again before waking up… I never felt anything at all... it was …peculiar. I got up and realized I was not in my body I was a strange black and red dog like creature I looked myself up and down. I still had armor in some places from the middle of my legs came armor that went up to my knees and became sharp, from my wrists up metal material went up the most visible parts of my arm and at the shoulders extending past them was sharp to a point like my knees but … but strangely there was a spike coming out from my chest and from the front of my…can I even call them hands? It was baffling just then when I thought I might go insane from confusion a strange creature …floated? Towards me. Its curves and facial features insinuated it was female but I couldn't be sure "Her" body color varied from green to pure white from her chest green to dress like lower body "White" she had arms similar to that of a humans but they were curved at the edges she had a red blade like appendage sticking out from her chest, hanging over one of her blood red eyes were thick green locks of what I assumed was hair.

actually I am female…" she responded which deterred me a little I was not speaking out loud so the comment I had made should not have been heard I was thinking not talking as such my thoughts were not broadcasted aloud … were they??" she smiled "Oh yes you were not talking aloud. This Is peculiar… how could you have known what I was thinking?" she gave me a look I guessed that was asking if I was stupid …" "The reason Is because I can read other pokemon and peoples minds as you can probably tell I am a psychic type" I nodded then realized I had no Idea what she was speaking of…" I understand the circumstances you present to me… but I cannot comprehend what a pokemon is I have never heard of such a creature nor have I heard of a creature with telepathy … " This time she stared at me with a incredulous look. "How can you not know what a pokemon is… you are one?" "I looked down at myself. "So the creature I am is a pokemon?" Her face still held the same look it did before. "No you are a lucario and I am a Gardevoir " "My face screwed up in an expression I hoped was of confusion." "I don't understand how you could've grown this long without knowing what you are." She spoke in a low voice that I heard but I decided not to voice this … I was more concerned with finding out what I am why I am here and how I got here. "This is not where I have come from ... as far as I know this is not even my body. I was in the city of layered fighting off an enemy then a blue ring opened that I escaped through then I woke up here in this body … the circumstances which I am immersed in is confusing me to end I wish for you to help me understand everything that has happened if you would… "She smiled a compassionate smile. "Well I guess the best way to get a gist on this situation would be for you to tell me what happened in detail follow me I will show you to where I reside."

I followed her through the thick trees for a few minutes she then turned to me with an expression that I had not experienced . I am feeling so silly I haven't even introduced myself …my name is Amity I nodded showing my interest. "And your name is ?" my mind suddenly stopped for a minute a voice in my head echoed. Go then … tell her your name ,Nineball master of Order and destroyer of those who violate it.! I shook my head to clear the thoughts … if I was to start a new life I would have to come up with a new name I thought for a moment then quickly came up with a replacement. I used to be identified as Nineball I said looking down at my shoulder to still see the insignia that identified my name. a black sphere was placed just on the middle of my shoulder in the middle of the sphere was embossed a rusty looking number nine the symbol of my servitude to Vaermina…. "But I would be much obliged if you called me Crimson… Amity turned and then gave me a sweet smile. It is very nice it fits you. we then came upon a small slightly decaying house… it was relatively small compared to the enormous skyscrapers and buildings I was used to seeing in layered but being in the open air made the house seem bigger then it should've been… back in layered I had never had a chance to look at the sky. When I did go on the surface I never really took a look at the sky as it was still shrouded with dust from the aftermath nearly decades ago. But seeing it now made me admire this world all the more. Then I noticed how irritating the sun was to my new body… it seemed like a force was trying to rip its way through my flesh but it was probably from not being used to the sun." "She looked at him with a strange look. "What" I Asked wondering why she was looking at me this way. "Well from reading your mind …. You are very descriptive of everything in your thoughts." I chuckled emotionlessly. "Well this is where you live?" She looked at it with an expression I knew only as distaste it was as if it did not meet up with her standards." She looked at me with that look she used earlier and I knew she had read my thoughts. She coughed and blushed a little. "Well as from your "Expert" analysis I do not like this place, me and a friend of mine were traveling and this was the only shelter we could find… I think it is a most ugly shelter … but then again beggars can't be choosers. So come on in and explain to me what happened since before you came here…" I nodded and followed her inside. I wrinkled my nose at the smell that greeted my nostrils. It smelt …well I don't really know … I know what I am feeling is senses … as I have watched from human creatures before and I've already had a few such as sight and hearing …but I was new to the heightened senses… though I had not really had much experience with smells I knew the one I was smelling was …unpleasant. As we walked inside I noticed the place was quite small and similar to the outside in the way of decay their was not much furnishings around just a table and a few chairs... then again Amity said they had just found this shelter by chance...which suggested they planned to keep going where ever they were planning to go soon ...as Amity obviously did not like where she was living. I started a little as I heard a voice. "Amity is that you?" Amity moved a little, seemingly startled. "Yes Aurora its me come here I want you to meet someone..." "The creature that walked around the corner caused my eyes to widen a bit... she ..judging by her voice, looked like me...a lucario....except where I had red fur she had blue but black paws like I did the most distinguishing feature apart from us was...her eyes... mine were blue...hers were red it was as if our color scheme was completely reversed ... the most defining features was unlike me her stomach and chest were yellow where my chest was red...did lucario look like me...or her. I then noticed she saw me staring and quite confusing to me her blue cheeks went a little red...was that normal? Just then after reading my mind of course Amity provided the answer. "No Crimson most lucario are Aurora's color." I rolled my eyes. Also noting she did not answer the other question. "Must you always do that." Amity smirked. "Yes... now Aurora this is crimson." She smiled at me and for some reason my stomach felt funny but I ignored it my new body was strange enough things were gonna be weird for a while. "Nice to meet you." she spoke politely. I tried to smile "Like wise." Then Aurora turned to amity. "So where is he from?" Amity frowned a little. "Well I don't know yet we came here so I hear what happened to him and try to help him... truth is...." I picked up for her. "I don't know....what I am or where I am I just woke up and I was here ... before I woke up I was a machine..." they stared at me quite strangely then Amity sighed. "Well this might take a while sit down and tell us what happened." I sighed and grabbed the nearby chair. "Well this is what happened...."

(About thirty minutes to an hour later...)

"After what felt like 3 human hours I finished the story. I had to continuously answer questions for the two females about what something was but we came to end without much trouble. Amity looked towards me. "Well... what I can obtain from your story is this you were a high tech machine from a futuristic dimension trying to escape from a tyrannical master running into various obstacles and finally hearing a voice in your mind to enter a portal... that portal led you here in a new body in a new world." Nodded she continued with a nod in return. "What I have also concluded is that before you came here you had no emotions and lacked in senses... in this world in your new organic body you can now sooner or later get a grasp on such things and lead a better life... if you have retained any of your past powers or gained any new ones is beyond me ...but I think we can help you with that..."

I looked at her with what I assumed was a confused expression. "What exactly do you mean by that?" Amity turned her back facing him. "I am proposing that you travel with me an aurora and during that time we can teach you about our world. Help you make sense of your newly acquired emotions and clear up any questions that rear their ugly heads or If you have and discernable abilities ....sound good?" I closed my eyes in thought. The offer they were giving me was a good one... I had no sense of where I was or what I was doing so If I went with them I could learn about this new land and perhaps have the normal life my mind had wanted for hundreds of years.... but then again ... if I made a bond with them...and vaermina happened to find a way here...that could mean trouble. I growled in annoyance as I felt Amity's psychic energy tap my brain. "Umm crimson if your worried about your old master coming back ...its okay o doubt she'll

find a way here... you should come with us really..." With the material presented to me I realized that going with them was the most logical decision ... I might've died by now if it was not for Amity ....and something deep inside of me longed for companionship so I went with logic." "Alright I'll go with you I am very confused about this world and I'll need your help if no one else's " Aurora smiled at me "Well then its settled were all traveling together." I smiled back. "So it seems. So that's how it all started ... I finally had some friends and we were going to travel together ... I looked at them ... mortals always so happy and carefree... I bet I'll be more like them when my journey is over. Amity smiled at me once again having read my thoughts. "Well follow me crimson and I'll show you to the place you'll be sleeping. I nodded following her...wondering what the place I was sleeping would look like... though two problems still persisted... I have never had the need to sleep before... such things wee irrelevant and unneeded in my old body I wondered how I would come about doing that and if I did what it would feel like. And the second problem... who or...better yet what had brought me here in the first place... it was baffling. "Just then I felt amity Touch my thoughts again." "Well as to sleeping crimson when your body gets more tired you'll feel it your eye lids will get heavy when they do ....just close your eyes... once your used to it you don't really have to wait that long...as to your second question... I am also at a loss to what had brought you here. " I then asked her a question that had skipped my notice before. "It would be my greatest question to know how you came to find me." She turned to me and smiled."Well I was taking a stroll trying to find a more...hospitable shelter when I heard a loud crashing I followed the noises until I came upon you. I nodded "Thank you for clearing that up it was quite confusing. She smiled her pretty smile again. "Its no problem." We walked into the room that was assigned to me it was quite sparse aside from a dresser and a small bed which was for my use Amity left quickly and closed the door muttering. "Sweet dreams." I blinked in confusion. "What are dreams Amity." She sighed in joking frustration. Just try to go to sleep ... you'll find out." She added a wink and closed the door behind her and I laid down on the bed... after a hour I felt my eyes begin to feel weighted and heavy and I did as Amity suggested ...I closed my eyes and in seconds I slipped from consciousness...

AUTHORS NOTE: Ah that was pretty good I hope please leave a review and tell me how this first chapter was... tell me if I need any improvement explain it well please... I am trying to get better. criticism is completely welcome though I will not tolerate any flames... and for the update as to Crimson's speech pattern it was nessicary for him as he was a machine well good evening....


End file.
